Night of the Mummy
"Night of the Mummy" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on January 21, 2012. Summary A rare Egyptian exhibit comes to town, causing Seth to realize he may have something in common with the mummy of Boy Pharaoh. Plot The episode begins with a truck driver as he almost runs over a man, and stops short before his truck could do so. The man asks the truck driver to check his cargo. Hearing a noise inside the truck cargo, he does so, and discovers a mummified corpse inside one of the crates. As the truck driver begins to close it, the corpse comes to life and turns him into dust. The man of the now-dead truck driver almost ran over informs the corpse that his time will come soon, and closes the crate. Some time later, a boy named Seth, who is having his birthday soon, is dropped off at school. Seth thinks that it's going to be boring, but his mother informs him that tomorrow will be better, and, as she works at the archaeology museum (who just got a new addition), she doesn't want to be late. The homeroom teacher, Mr. Schmidt, announces a field trip to the museum for the mummy exhibit. The mummy in the exhibit was a young Pharaoh assassinated before his twelfth birthday. His twin brother was never found. Seth's mother informs the class that there is a replica of the mummy's tomb at the second floor of the museum. As his class goes along looking at the exhibit, Seth wanders around and looks at the small replica, the stone tablets and the canopic jars. Mr. Nebibi, The curator of the museum notices Seth and says that he appreciates the beauty of the exhibit at a young age, and is pleasured to meet him. Asked to be shown around, Seth accepts. Pheobe, Seth's friend, wonders what happened to him. Seth is taken to the exhibit and asked why the ankh amulet in the exhibit is precious. Seth answers that the amulet would help a lost prince find him after his death so he won't be lonely. Mr. Nebibi informs Seth that the Pharaoh was separated from his loved ones after he died, and asks for a worthy assistant. Phoebe finds her friend as the mummy lifts his arm behind him, but retracts as he turns around, interested. Mr. Nebibi informs her that it's easy to imagine around the exhibit. He then informs both Seth and Phoebe to rejoin the class, promising to see Seth later. As they leave, he promises the mummy to be patient. Pheobe feels pretty freaked out about the hook-up between Seth and Mr. Nebibi, saying that he shouldn't be around him anymore. Something definitely weird is going on. Seth asks her if she feels lonely. She answers no, but he's used to it. Later that night, at home, Seth has a weird dream about the exhibit. In his dream, Seth wakes up, sneaks out of his room, and walks to the museum, putting on the ankh, and is about to get a greeting from the mummy. Before the mummy could touch him, Seth wakes up. He informs his mother about the dream. As Seth begins to brush his teeth, he notices some blood on his nose. As he is about to put a cotton swab under his nose, he hallucinates and sees the mummy in his bathroom mirror, and notices the ankh around his neck. His mother says that Mr. Nebibi gave him a replica of the ankh as a gift, since he admired the one at the museum. During a lecture on mummies in class, Seth sees an apparition of Mr. Nebibi, holding a stone knife and positioning it as if to incision his left cadaver. Seth feels pain there, as if he's been cut open. The apparition says that they need all the elements necessary for happiness in the afterlife, and that Seth will never be lonely. Excusing himself from class, he asks Mr. Schmidt to go to the restroom. There, he sees a horizontal cut on the left portion of his stomach. However, while talking to Pheobe after class, and showing her his stomach, the cut is gone. Phoebe shows him one of the exhibit cards, and the high priest in the tablet pictured on the card looks like Mr. Nebibi. That night, Seth brings Pheobe to his house to show his mother this. He finds his mother, and Mr. Nebibi, and is knocked out by a sleeping spell produced from the latter's mouth. The time has just about come. The two drive Seth all the way to the museum, and Pheobe follows the car. At the museum, it is revealed that Mr. Nebibi is indeed the high priest, and that Seth's mother is actually his guardian, who tells him after he awakens that he was sent into the future to be reborn as a modern boy, and she protected him from the assassins. She then asks him if he wanted to be reunited with someone. Seth answers yes. That someone reveals himself to be the mummy, the boy Pharaoh, his twin brother, who chased Seth across time. Pheobe is shocked to find Seth has reunited with his brother, and he tells her this as his true destiny. High Priest Nebibi begins the transition for both brothers into the afterlife. Pheobe awakens and finds Seth as a mummified corpse next to the mummy of the Pharaoh. Saddened that she has lost her friend, she finds the ankh around her neck, and looks at a stone carving showing the twin Pharaohs giving a worthy servant their ankh, discovering it to be a prophecy that happens after their death. (The reunion from earlier has helped fulfill that prophecy.) Cast *Zachary Gordon as Seth/Seti, Seti's twin brother *Margeaux Muir as Pheobe *Andrew Kavadas as Curator *Erica Carroll as Mom/Seti's servant *Geoff Gustafson as Mr.Schmidt *Margot Berner as Jane *Connor Stanhope as Dave *Erika-Shaye Gair as Gloria *Viv Leacock as Truck Driver Image Gallery/Video(s) No Videos image:2x16.jpg|Seth discovering the mummy of Boy Pharaoh. NightoftheMummy02.jpg NightoftheMummy01.jpg Trivia Andrew Kavadas, who plays the curator, played Constantine in the season 1 episode "Wrong Number." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2